


hope you're wearing your best clothes

by colazitron



Series: 2018 December Holiday Fic Countdown [22]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, sorry about this being unseasonal now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Even's original plan was to get Isak Harry Styles merch. One of those “treat people with kindness” sweatshirts because Isak likes being cosy and he likes Harry Styles and it's a nice slogan.





	hope you're wearing your best clothes

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators, this is all for fun etc etc
> 
>  **A/N:** *swans in five weeks late with Starbucks* ..... I'm really sorry I flaked on the December fics, guys, I was a bit busier and less Good than I thought I would be. But! I am v determined to finish it up anyway. Kicking it back off with this one.
> 
> for anon, who wanted another installment in the Isak-has-a-crush-on-Harry-Stlyes series, "maybe Isak wears the sweater"

Even goes back and forth on whether this is really the right gift for Isak a lot. He's sure he'd like it, but it uses knowledge Even isn't supposed to have.

The thing is, two weeks ago Even had an unplanned afternoon off and decided to clean the flat top to bottom. And when he went to change the sheets, which, admittedly, is something Isak usually does because he has a schedule for this sort of thing and Even is more the “whenever I remember and I think it's been long enough” type, he found a vinyl record of one of his favourite artists hidden with their bedding. It's a good hiding space. It also didn't make any sense at first because they don't own a record player.

A moment of deduction or two later led Even to this: his parents are probably going to give him a record player for Christmas. They probably asked Isak what to get him/them to help out and Isak, instead of asking for anything they might need in terms of household items, chose to tell them about Even wanting a record player.

It's a good gift, because it's not something Even would buy himself. They're expensive and vinyl records are expensive too. The vinyl aesthetic just isn't for a couple of broke students like them. And yet the fact that Isak has hidden a vinyl record clearly meant for Even – because otherwise why hide it – makes it obvious what's going on.

Even's original plan was to get Isak Harry Styles merch. One of those “treat people with kindness” sweatshirts because Isak likes being cosy and he likes Harry Styles and it's a nice slogan. But the ones that Even thinks Isak would actually wear, the ones that only have the phrase, not his name or anything like that, are about 750 kroner, which is above their agreed gift budget. Even would get it anyway if he didn't think Isak might genuinely be upset if he went that much over their budget.

Then he finds the record, and. Well. He could give Isak the Harry Styles record. It'd be cute, right, if they each had a record? And they do both like that album too, so it's not just a gag gift. The fact that Isak makes that face every time Even teases him about his celebrity crush is just a bonus. But if he buys it, then Isak will know that Even knew about his gifts before he was meant to.

In the end he does it anyway. It'll be a good gift, and that's more important than pretending to be surprised. It's not like he'll be any less happy with the record player just because he knew about it beforehand.

They're spending the evening of the 24th with Even's parents, and lunch on the 25th with Isak's. It feels like a very adult thing to do, having a sort of schedule of whose parents to see when instead of just going to their respective childhood homes like they did last year. Even likes it. He doesn't really want to spend Christmas away from Isak, and Isak had thankfully agreed.

“Do you want to bring our gifts for each other to your parents' place, or shall we just do them here when we get home after?” Isak asks while he's buttoning up his slate grey shirt. He's pairing it with a cardigan in a festive red and dark grey jeans, his hair parted neatly at the side and swooping over his forehead in a kind of effortless swirl that Even couldn't replicate if he tried. Even is probably giving him ridiculous moon eyes right now, but Isak looks so lovely in the soft yellow light of their lamp, Christmas music playing in the background from Even's phone.

Even almost misses the way Isak fiddles with a button and glances at where Even knows his present is hidden out of the corner of his eye.

He grins at Isak.

“Let's do it when we get home. Seems a bit superfluous to carry them there and back,” he says.

Isak smiles back.

“Yeah, that's what I was thinking,” he agrees and reaches for his cardigan, holding on to the cuffs of his sleeves as he slips his arms into it.

Even bounces up off the bed, brushing a strand of hair that's fallen down into Isak's face back to the side and giving him a quick kiss.

“You ready?”

Isak hums affirmatively and gives a tiny nod before taking another kiss from Even's lips. It's quick but lingering, and Isak strokes his thumb and pointer finger over the shell of Even's ear as he does it, a tease of a kiss that feels sneaky even though Even sees it coming a mile away. They're both smiling when they part again.

“Have we got your parents' presents?” Isak asks, stepping away from Even towards the hall.

Even swipes the tote bag with the presents from their table and checks to make sure they're actually in there, grabs his phone, and then joins Isak, holding the bag up triumphantly.

“Got them.”

Isak's already slipping into his boots, but looks up and smiles at him at the announcement.

They dance around each other in practised movements in the small space, putting on boots and coats and scarves and hats. Isak hands Even his gloves, and Even pulls Isak's key out of the keyhole and hands that over. Five minutes later sees them strolling towards the tram stop. The tram itself is quite empty when they get on, and the other passengers all talk quietly amongst themselves. Isak sighs as he sits down, unwinding his scarf and pulling off his hat because he gets hot quite easily. Even loosens the scarf around his own neck and then reaches out to sweep Isak's hair to the side again.

Isak rolls his eyes at him for it, but when Even tilts his head for a kiss, he leans in to grant it.

“I'm glad we're doing Christmas together this year,” he says when they pull apart again.

“Yeah, me too,” Even agrees. “It was weird last year with just my parents and me.”

“Yeah, I felt so out of place. Like we were playing pretend, somehow,” Isak says.

“I guess that's what happens when you leave home at sixteen,” Even says and shrugs.

Isak sighs, but he's still smiling.

“You know, the longer it's been the weirder it feels to say that.”

“That you left home at sixteen?”

“Yeah. I guess now that I'm older, sixteen sounds so much younger,” Isak says and then shrugs. “But not living at home is so normal now that going 'home' just feels like visiting. And then I think of how for Jonas, for example, it's not even a question where he'll spend Christmas. He still lives with his family so duh,” Isak explains.

Even hums contemplatively and then nods.

“Yeah, trying to imagine that I'd still live with my parents feels weird,” he agrees.

Isak nods and then yawns a little, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth before giving Even a sheepish grin.

“Already tired?” Even laughs quietly. “We haven't even started yet.”

“No, I'm fine. I don't know. Maybe I'm too relaxed?” Isak suggests.

Even huffs another laugh.

“No such thing.”

They pass the rest of the tram ride and the walk to Even's parents' place with idle chatter, gloved hands held between them, and the tote bag of presents swinging from Even's other hand. When they get there, Even's mother ushers them inside like they're coming in from a blizzard, fussing about their red cheeks and shooing them into the kitchen for some of the gløgg Even's father is making.

The meal is spectacular, and Even can tell as soon as his mother starts handing them dishes to carry to the table that she plans on sending them home with plenty of leftovers. When he notices Isak's slightly wide-eyed stare, he bumps their shoulders together with a grin before leading him back to the kitchen for a second trip.

“This is normal, don't worry,” he whispers and grins back when Isak huffs a disbelieving laugh.

“How do you eat this just the three of you?”

Even shrugs.

“We don't. Not in one go, at least.”

“I guess we don't have to worry about cooking tomorrow,” Isak says.

“Or the day after, probably,” Even agrees.

Mum beams every time someone compliments the food, and Even knows she's probably started preparing everything yesterday or even the day before. She always goes all out for Christmas dinners, starts putting together a menu weeks in advance.

Even and his dad suggested taking it easy once, but she likes the opportunity to cook things that always seem to much of a hassle for any other day, and used to just relegate them to doing everything else. That means it's probably Even's dad who trimmed the tree, wrapped the presents, set the table, cleaned the apartment.

Even watches them, and watches Isak watching them, the small smile on his face when they tease each other and flirt like dumb teenagers. Even used to find it absolutely embarrassing, used to wish that his parents could just tone it down a little, at least when he had people over, but Isak looks at them like he can't quite believe they're real, and Even supposes it _is_ nice that they're still so happy together.

Eventually they've stuffed their bellies so full it feels like they'll burst, and then they retreat to the living room for a digestif and, as soon as they feel like they can move again, presents.

Even's parents give Isak a book on astronomy and constellations, and a gorgeous poster of a star chart for their apartment. For Even, as he predicted, they got a record player. It's just a small one, one of those that comes in a suitcase and has integrated speakers because they don't have any of those or an amplifier either. But the case is a gorgeous, dark red corduroy, and Even loves it immediately.

His parents love the films they picked out for them in return, excitedly setting a date for their next “movie date” while they're still unwrapping them.

“It's very obvious where you get all of this from,” Isak says quietly, bumping their shoulders together gently.

Even rolls his eyes but can't help smiling back.

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

By the time they gather their things to leave, it's too late for trams and Even's mum insists on calling them a taxi. Isak dozes on Even's shoulder a little, leaving him to make small talk with the driver, Yousef, who regales Even with tales of the weirdest passengers he's ever had.

As soon as they're home, Isak peels off his outer layers and then just keeps going, draping the cardigan and his shirt over the back of a chair before grabbing the sweater Even had worn all day – the pink one with the flowers on the sleeve, the one Noora dubbed the Harry Styles Sweater – and pulls it on instead. Even may or may not have chosen to wear that one and leave it out on purpose today, knowing how much Isak liked to just get comfy at the end of a long day.

With a groan Isak lets himself fall face down on to their bed, feet dangling off over the edge.

Even grins to himself and puts away the predicted boxes of leftovers before joining Isak on the bed.

“Tired?” he asks, running a hand through Isak's hair.

Isak makes a pitiful noise and nods, the duvet rustling under him with the movement.

“Shall we do presents tomorrow and just go to sleep?” Even suggests when Isak yawns again.

“No,” Isak whines. “I want to give you yours. Just give me a second.”

Even laughs quietly and keeps running his fingers through Isak's hair.

“Sure.”

Isak stays on the bed for a good three minutes longer, but then he sighs and heaves himself up. He goes to grab the flat, square present from where he'd hid it by the bedding, and Even pulls his own out from under the bed. His own hiding spot earns him a roll of Isak's eyes, but then they go wide when Isak clocks the shape and makes his own deduction.

“You knew?” he asks, half surprise, half accusation.

Even shrugs.

“I found the record when I changed the sheets last time and made an educated guess.”

Isak groans and sits down opposite him on the bed.

“Well, I guess now we know you're a great actor,” he says and hands the record over, accepting Even's in return.

“It doesn't matter, baby, I still loved it, and I'm going to love this just as much,” Even says and leans forward to pull Isak into a brief kiss.

“As punishment you have to go first,” Isak decides when they pull apart, making Even laugh. He does love watching Isak unwrap gifts, but still.

“That's not a very good punishment,” he points out.

Isak shrugs, unconcerned.

“It's Christmas.”

Even laughs, and pulls the diligently taped in place silver wrapping paper off, staring down at the familiar black and yellow of Tom Misch's _Geography_ record. He grins to himself, glad he can finally actually listen to it, and leans over to give Isak another kiss.

“Thank you. Now you.”

Isak finds a corner and tears into the wrapping paper, dropping it off the side of the bed to let it flutter to the floor. Even watches his face cycle through a myriad of emotions before it settles on fond exasperation.

“Is this a joke and there's something else in there or did you actually get me the Harry Styles album?” he asks, looking up at Even like he already knows the answer.

Even beams.

“Nope. It's actually the album.”

Isak turns the paper sleeve over, studying the back of it for a moment, before he breaks out into a grin and shakes his head at Even.

“You're such a dork, but thank you.”

Even laughs into the kiss when Isak reaches out and fists a hand into his knit jumper, pulling him close.

“You know at some point this joke is going to get old, right?” Isak mumbles into the space between their mouths, keeping Even close with the hand in his jumper.

Even hums contemplatively.

“I don't know, I'm sure there's going to be a second album, and a tour, maybe more movies...”

“Idiot,” Isak chastises, but he follows it up with a kiss, so Even figures he doesn't mean it.

Even takes the record from him to set it aside with his own and then crawls forward into Isak's lap, deepening the kiss a little. Isak hums and sets his hands on Even's hips, tipping his head back. When Even gets his hands into his hair, he groans, low and pleased, and opens his mouth to Even's tongue. Even feels a tingle of pleasure run down his spine and shivers a little, scratching his nails over Isak's scalp to make him shiver too.

“Wait,” Isak says then, pulling back, glancing down at the pink sweater and then looking up at Even suspiciously. “Did you wear this sweater today on _purpose_?”

Even laughs and wriggles his eyebrows.

“I know how much you like wearing it,” he teases. “I was going to get you one of the merch sweaters but they're ridiculously expensive. So you'll have to make do with this.”

“Just for that I'm not giving it back,” Isak threatens.

Even hums, considering it and then pushes up onto his knees to get his hands between them, fumbling for the button on Isak's jeans and sneaking his hand inside when he's got it open.

“Okay,” he says softly, brushing his nose against Isak's and pressing his hand against Isak's dick. “Keep it on.”

 

**The End**


End file.
